Secrets
by nayasbra
Summary: AU. Santana Lopez has many secrets. But are they gonna be revealed when she meets a person who might change her life forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Secrets**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hello! First of all, thank you for deciding to read this Fanfic. I already apologize for making any grammar/vocabulary mistakes as English isn't my first language, and I would be glad if someone pointed them out so I can correct them and improve. Anyways, I'm super insecure about uploading this, and really hope you'll all like it. I'll keep updating if people say they enjoy the story, so make sure you leave a review! Thanks! :)**

"Rachel, shut - the fuck - up! " I yelled as I turned my head towards the bathroom door. "You're gonna wake up the sleeping children in China!"

The singing noises faded away and all that was left to hear was the sound of water hitting the ground of the shower and the quiet noises of the TV until Kurt interrupted the so-called silence, "Santana, I would be surprised if your screams last night didn't wake those children in China up, so back off with your comments. Seriously, who tried to stab you in your dreams?"

I wanted to defend myself, tell him that this was none of his business, but before the words could escape from my mouth, the bathroom door opened and Rachel stepped into our living room, wearing nothing but a pink bath robe and a big cloud of hot steam lurking behind her.

"Wanky," I said and smirked with a raised eyebrow, completely aware that I was upsetting her when I teased her about things like that, and I wasn't surprised about her giving me her oh-so-famous Rachel Berry killer glance before she quickly shut the curtains that parted her room from the living room behind her. I was sitting next to Kurt on the sofa and watching Harry Potter with him - although I spent my days insulting him and Rachel, I secretly really loved both of them and enjoyed Harry Potter marathons with my best friends, but I would never admit that. Rule number one I learned as a young child: A Lopez does rarely ever show any emotion that isn't anger or hate. Feelings are for weaklings. Mi abuela had taught me that before I learned how to read.

"Isn't it just so sad that they changed the actual third task? I would have loved to see the sphinx and so on, but instead we just get a pair of glowing eyes and dark labyrinth," I sighed as I sank into the sofa. "Totally agree. Again, we have proof that they were too lazy to animate the creatures and follow the storyline in the book."

We turned back to the TV, but didn't continue watching much longer, as Kurt seemed to feel like chatting with me, "So, Santana, when's your first day of work?" I had just gotten my first job in New York City, in a famous bookstore, and although I didn't think it was that big of a deal, Kurt kept asking me about it. "Monday, that's when people usually start working." I slightly rolled my eyes at the question and hoped my short answer made it clear to him that I would like to watch the movie. And it looked like Kurt had understood, so we sat in silence for the next thirty seconds. Then Rachel left her room and joined us on the already crowded sofa, and at the same time, my phone started ringing. _Oh why don't you come on over, Valerie? _

I jumped off the couch and ran towards my bedroom. Where was it? I searched through the pillows, clothes and blankets on my bed, where the music was coming from, and found it buried under a fluffy pink pillow. I quickly answered without looking at the display, afraid I might miss the phone call. "Hello?" "Miss Lopez?" I didn't recognize the voice at first. "Um, yes?" "Good morning. This is Holly Holliday." Now I remembered. She was my new boss.

I hadn't figured out how someone like her could own a book store, but I had liked her attitude so much I was convinced she would be fun to work with. "Ah! Hello." I decided it was appropriate to behave as politely as someone raised in Lima Heights could possibly behave, considering this woman paid me, and I had learned the hard way that I was more polite if I acted shy and didn't talk too much.

"So, I know your first day is on Monday, and it's only Thursday, but this is an emergency. One of our employees decided not to turn up today, and of course that means big trouble for him, but the actual problem is that we are a bit overstrained…you know how busy New York is, and ain't nobody got time for waiting in NYC, which is why we could need some help. So…do you mind working today?"

If I wasn't a tiny bit excited for my new job and if the weather outside wasn't particularly nice today, I would have made up an excuse to not go to work. But I just assumed it would be smart to show how flexible I was, and due to this it wasn't a surprise that I _happily _replied how I didn't mind at all. I told Miss Holliday I would be there, hung up, and put my phone on my nightstand.

I turned around and faced Kurt and Rachel, whose faces expressed exactly what I was thinking. _What the hell_. So I explained what had just happened, and Rachel's wide eyes almost screamed how she couldn't believe someone would _ask me to work for them. _I tried not to let my second personality Snix (or my inner Rapunzel?) take over my body and hit her in the face with a pan, and mumbled, "I have to take a shower and get dressed." I turned on my heel and flounced into the bathroom, where I took my pajamas off and showered quickly. I wrapped a towel around my chest and stepped out of the bathroom, the sae big cloud of hot steam lurking behind me that had haunted Rachel before.

Back in my room, the curtains shut behind me; I dropped the towel on my bed and opened my drawers. What do you wear on your first day to work? I guessed I should save the sexy Latina style for later, and picked jeans and a T-Shirt. After rubbing my hair as dry as possible and putting it up in a ponytail, I brushed my teeth and grabbed a bag from the corner of my room to put my phone, purse and keys in. Then, I said goodbye to Kurt and Rachel and took a taxi to work.

I told the barely English speaking taxi driver where I wanted to go, and ten minutes later, he stopped in front of the store. _Pierce's Ink _was printed above the door in bold letters, and I wondered if Pierce was Miss Holliday's real last name, because it wouldn't surprise me if she had just made up a last name to use instead of her real one.

Through the windows and door I could see tons of books. Bookshelves that ran around corners, multiple meters high, all of them filled with books. I had always wanted a big library with thousands of old books in it when I was younger, literature had been a guilty pleasure of mine ever since I could remember. The image of Santana Lopez, the hot lesbian bitch who was friends with Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry, probably the most unpopular people in the whole school, who loved everything that a popular person would never give a shit about, made me feel uncomfortable. So, every time I heard someone at school speak about a book that I had read and loved, I had to resist the temptation of joining their conversation. Not even Kurt and Rachel knew how much I actually loved books.

I entered the building and the scent of new paper crawled up my nose. I looked around for employees on this floor.

When I spotted a young man behind a counter cashing up, I walked towards him, stood next to him behind the counter, and waited until the current customer had left. When he noticed me and turned to the side to face me, I said, "Excuse me?" I gave him the most charming smirk I could force my lips to form. He cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse _me_, but do you work here? Only employees are allowed to stand behind the counter. If you wanna buy something, queue up." He tried to look confident, but then noticed that I wasn't holding anything in my hands except for my bag and that my smirk hadn't faded away yet, and that's when I saw the fear in his eyes build up.

Still, I didn't want to ruin this yet, so I decided I was going to be nice. "Yes, I'm Santana, a new employee, and it's my first day today, so I assume I need to see Miss Holliday. Do you know where I can find her?" His gigantic fish lips turned into a warm smile when he replied, "Oh, welcome! I'm Sam. Holly should be in her office, just down that way. There's a sign on the door." "Thanks. See you later, I guess." I walked into the next big part of the store while admiring my own acting abilities, where I spotted signs on the ceiling.

In a corner next to another bookshelf, I saw a wooden door saying "employees only", and figured this was the door Sam had mentioned. I opened the door and walked down the small hallway, passing a few doors having signs like _employees only _or _cleaners' equipment _or _private bathrooms _on them, and finally I reached the door that said _Holly Holliday's office. _Before I could even get anxious I knocked on the door, opened it, and then poked my head in. "Miss Holliday? I'm Santana Lopez." She had been sitting on her Laptop typing, but as soon as the woman noticed me, she jumped up and almost ran towards me. She grabbed my hand and shook it energetically, telling me how glad she was that I had arrived about three times.

She led me back into the store, and explained that I should try to remember where everything was when it wasn't as busy so I could help people who were specifically looking for something. Then, she led me to Sam, and told him to show me how the till works and then make me cash up instead so he could stand at the help desk. Now I got anxious as I was seeing so many people who were gonna get super annoyed by the time it was their turn to pay, but then Sam asked them to leave and pay at the counter on the second floor instead.

Fortunately, they all left, so I didn't feel like people were watching me all the time. Sam carefully explained everything to me. He made me practise cashing a few times and said he was gonna wait next to me while I tried to sell the first few books.

The very first person to come was an old lady. I was grateful she was just as slow as me and she didn't seem to mind that it took me a while to give her her change, and she even smiled at me when she left. She probably just pitied me, but it was the nice gesture that counted.

The next few customers weren't as easy to serve. One didn't speak English at all and I wondered why he bought an English book, but Sam said I wasn't allowed to judge people by the books they buy, so I didn't comment on it.

When I was done with him, the next guy kept staring at my boobs, which made me feel really uncomfortable. Sure, my boobs were amazing, considering I had gotten a boob job a few years ago, but that didn't mean I wanted people trying to undress me with their eyes.

Also, when I had decided to work at a book store, I had assumed I was gonna be surrounded by nerds and not perverts.

I was nearly thankful when the next woman was just one of those who started looking for their purse in their bag when I told them how much they needed to pay, as if it had never occurred to them that they might actually need to pay for their book and who didn't seem to realise that they were in a crowded store in New York City.

But I think the woman got the message since she started rifling through her bag a bit faster when I rolled my eyes at her. Apparently the "pretend-to-be-confident-method" worked really well. Of course it did, I had never done anything else all my life. It didn't take long until Sam lightly patted my shoulder and said he thought I didn't need him anymore.

He left and I started getting a bit more nervous, which was ridiculous, as using a till wasn't very hard, but I soon realised that, so I calmed down a bit. When I shot a quick glance at the clock at the other end of the room, I realised I had already been here for forty-five minutes, and I was surprised how fast time passed. I got better at changing money and had to tell three people to seek help at the information desk, as I was only supposed to sell the books, and they shot evil glares at me for having to stand in line for so long, but I just kept telling myself it was not my fault.

I kept working for a few hours, and soon Holly stopped at my side to tell me that we were going to shut for lunch break soon and to come with her so I could learn shutting the door properly. I left the customers with confused looks on their faces and followed my boss. Surprisingly, she didn't lead me to the front door but up to the second floor, where another blonde was working behind a counter. Holly crossed the room until she stood next to her, and then said, "Hey Quinn, this is Santana, our new employee. Santana, this is Quinn." "Hi Quinn," I greeted the blonde. "Can you show her how to get the store ready for Lunch Break?" Holly asked. Now my usual game would start. Figure out what kind of person someone is, if they're nice, befriend them, if they're not, destroy them.

Quinn nodded, stepped away from the counter, crossed her arms over her chest and walked away. I had to hurry a bit to follow her, and when we had arrived at the front door, she had still not said a single word.

"Okay, so, at first you shut the roller blinds. You should be familiar with how to do that. Then you take the keys that you'll get later, and put them in here," she led me to a row of light switches and put a key in one of the keyholes. She didn't even bother greeting me or looking at me more than twice. "Now people can't come in when they're outside, but everyone in here can still leave. I know you probably haven't got technology like this in Mexico, but since you're now working here I assume you've been living here for long enough to understand how to use a keyhole."

And those words woke Snix. I could feel her move in her sleep. "Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow. "What? Do you want me to repeat what I said? Am I talking too fast for the tiny bits of English people learn where you're from?" I stepped a bit closer to her and already regret it when I realised I was at least an inch shorter than her, but I straightened m back and gave her the Santana-Lopez-death-glare.

"No, I can understand everything you say clearly, because first of all, I'm not Mexican but Hispanic, and second of all, I was born and raised in the United States, in a place called Lima Heights, and if you wanna know how people treat people like you in Lima Heights, go on being racist. I bet it's fun to belong to the part of the community that would be accepted by Hitler, but I guarantee you it's more fun not being my enemy, so I suggest you shut up with your racist comments and let me lock the door." Her face went blank. I could feel her struggle with what to say and what to keep to herself, and when she turned on her heels and pranced back up the stairs, I nearly laughed out loud.

When I went back to where I had been working, I could hear the first people leave. When I continued serving the employees, I saw more people leaving and it got quieter soon (although it had never been really loud in here, despite it was so busy.) Twenty minutes later, I came to my last customer, a girl my age. Her hair was blonde like Quinn's, but it looked natural and not like she dyed it.

She smiled like it was the best day of her life, showing two rows of perfectly white teeth, and confidently held her book called _My Cat And I Have Trust Issues _out to me when it was her turn to pay. I smiled at the weird book title and thought I had to find out whether this title was kind of a joke, and realised the was already waiting to hand me the exact money she had to pay. So I opened my hand and she carefully let the money drop onto my hand. I sorted the money into the till, put the book in a small bag and handed it to her.

"Here you go. Have a nice day," I smirked. "Thanks; you, too. Bye!" She turned around and I watched her leave. Her ponytail dangled with each step. Once I realised I had been staring, I quickly looked away and acted like I was looking for customers that hadn't been served yet. Yet, when the girl opened the door to leave, my eyes went back to her. And she turned around and looked at me. I was too surprised to look away, so when she gave me a warm smile, I just stood there grinning like an idiot, and when I realised what I was doing, she had already left. To anyone else, this would have been weird. But I didn't even question my sudden interest in random people anymore.

I sometimes had these moments and I wasn't gonna see these people ever again anyways, so I just shrugged to myself and waited at the counter.

A few minutes later, Holly came gave me the keys Quinn had talked about earlier and told me I didn't need to work after the break today, but should come tomorrow, so I was allowed to go home.

Since I was in no rush to get anywhere, I took the bus home.

When I entered the apartment, I declared, "I'm home, ladies!" I got a reply only seconds later. "How was your first day at work?" "Great," I announced as I sat down next to Kurt, who was either still watching TV, or doing so again. He wasn't watching Harry Potter anymore, so I assumed he had finished the movie without me.

"No further information?" He raised an eyebrow, and I rolled my eyes. "Well, my boss is awesome; I met my colleagues Sam and Quinn today, and came to the conclusion that you should date Sam if he's gay, and that we should make up a plan to kill Quinn, and I sold like a million books. Is that enough information or do you require a list of which people bought which books written by which author?"

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but in that moment Rachel stormed out of her room with her hands on her hips. "Obviously, Kurt, you care so much about Santana's new job that requires nothing but courtesy, and I still haven't figured out how somebody like her has gotten a job like that, but yet you don't show any interest in my mind-blowing performance at NYADA today that even gained applause from Carmen Tibideaux and is one to remember until my dying day?" I sighed and rolled my eyes as obviously as possible.

"Okay Rachel, first of all, I lost track a while ago because you kinda forgot that something like punctuation exists, and second, maybe Hummelgay would be interested in your narcissistic stories if you didn't come up with a new one every twenty minutes. Also I just got home, and the last thing I wanna do is hear your voice right now, so please do me a favour and stop talking, just for half an hour. I've got a headache and would like to get rid of it without swallowing an unbelievable amount of pills, because you know that I'm really bad at that."

Rachel's face displayed pure shock and horror. Her jaw dropped. I assumed that Kurt on the other side of me didn't look much different, and I figured there was nothing left to do for me, so I stormed into my room, shut the curtains furiously, and jumped onto my bed. I buried my face in the sheets and appreciated the rare moment of silence in the apartment. I surely did have to apologize sooner or later, but right now, I would cherish the moment of shock and enjoy how nobody dared to speak.

**A/N: Well...thanks for reading! I know there hasn't been **_**any **_**Brittana interaction yet, but please remember that this is just the first chapter and I wanna take things slow (I'm not gonna take things slow, as I noticed when I wrote the third chapter). I just felt like I needed to introduce you to Santana's life first. Make sure to review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hello**

**Thank you for coming back, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter...I meant to upload on Friday but time flies. Oops. Sorry.**

**Anyway, please review, it would make me really happy. ~**

I shut the apartment door behind me and started quickly walking down the endless stairs when I heard loud noises above me. Just like gun shots. I didn't worry about it until the noises got louder and something exploded behind me. I was pushed down parts of the stairs due to the wave of the explosion and landed on my knees, and when I heard someone run down the stairs behind me I got up unnaturally fast and started running. The person followed me and kept shooting. I ran and ran until I couldn't run faster; I left the building and went out on the street, but the person was behind me. Nobody bothered to notice me or the gunman. I was convinced I had never run this fast before, and I was so concentrating on not running into people or tripping that it took me a while to realise I was still in my pajamas and wasn't even wearing shoes. But I just ignored it and kept running like a maniac. The ground didn't hurt my feet. I wasn't freezing. I wasn't getting tired from running. But the shooting behind me didn't stop. It was getting closer. But I knew the only thing to do was just keep running.

A loud gasp escaped from my mouth. I was shaking, soaked in sweat and breathing heavily. No gunman trying to kill me. It was just another bad dream. I looked at my phone. It was 3:18am. I sighed and fell back onto my pillow. There was no way I was gonna be able to sleep again. I stared at the ceiling and remembered I had to work this morning. I needed to sleep, but I knew I couldn't. "Kurt? Rachel?" I asked into the silence. The only answer I got was a quiet snore. "Ugh." I turned around so I was lying on my stomach and grabbed my phone again. No texts. No missed calls. Nothing. Well, I couldn't call anyone right now anyways. Not only because it would wake my roommates up, but also because the result of that would be everyone I knew being terrified of being called by me at 3 in the morning. I put my phone back on the nightstand and closed my eyes. The memory of my nightmare was slowly fading away and I was beginning to relax. And surprisingly, only minutes later, I had fallen asleep again – at least I think it were just minutes.

When I woke up, daylight filled my room. I heard noises coming from the living room. Noises that I didn't want to hear.

"_Mamma Mia; here I go again, my, my, how can I resist you?"  
_"Rach-"  
My voice was hoarse. I had to clear my throat before starting a second attempt to speak.  
"Rachel, really?"  
"This is not just your home, Santana, I can sing whenever I want, and also, don't pretend you don't like it when I sing."  
Looked like she was still angry because of what happened yesterday. I sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes just so I could roll them, although Rachel couldn't see it. I got up and pushed the curtains that parted my room from the rest of the house aside.  
"Good morning." I stretched and let out a yawn. If I acted like I didn't remember the incident last evening, maybe she didn't bring it back up either. Rachel breathed in heavily and pretended to be making pancakes. I rolled my eyes again. Apparently, it was not going to work out that way. So I sighed, and spoke,  
"Look Rachel, you know, I'm kinda...kinda sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it like that."  
I looked down and crossed me arms in front of my chest. I had always hated confessing that I had done something wrong. Rachel turned around to face me and tried to make eye contact, but I kept looking at the floor.  
"I know, Santana."  
"Wait, what?" "I know you never mean the bad things you say. You just wanna look stronger than you actually are."  
She shrugged and turned back to her pancakes. It didn't seem like a surprise to her, but my jaw dropped and I wanted to say something, still Rachel just kept talking, as always, "You're about to say something very mean to me now, but I just told you that it doesn't affect me at all. Maybe we wouldn't be fighting so much if you stopped being so defensive and all and just sometimes said nice things to Kurt and me. You don't need to be so defensive."  
I was a bit surprised by what she had just said, so I decided to quickly change the topic. I was pretty sure the confusion in my face was so obvious someone could have tattooed **CONFUSED** on my forehead instead and my confusion wouldn't be as visible as it was right now.  
"Speaking of Kurt, where is he?" I sat down on the kitchen table and started examining my nails so I wasn't just sitting there. "He said he needed to go meet someone. I don't know where he went."  
Rachel pulled two plates out of a cupboard and put the pancakes on them. She placed one of the plates in front of me and handed me a fork and knife. "Wait, what time is it?" I asked.  
"Half past seven" Rachel replied as she sat down opposite me. I sighed in relief. I thought I had overslept, but I still had one and a half hours until I had to work. While I had breakfast, I figured it would be appropriate to talk to Rachel to make up for my behaviour yesterday, so I asked her about her performance.  
She enthusiastically told me about how amazingly she did justice to Billy Joel's New York State Of Mind and how she impressed this junior, _Brody_. I wanted to tease her about him, but then remembered what she had said to me earlier and decided to just use work as an excuse to keep my mouth shut and leave the room because words could leave my mouth.

I took a shower, got dressed and left for work. I was there twenty minutes early, but Holly was already there, and so was a girl who introduced herself as Tina. I helped her unpack some new books and sort them into the right categories, where I got to know the store a bit better and chatted with Tina. She seemed shy and more like the underdog, so I didn't really mind talking to her. If I appeared stronger than her right away, she wasn't dangerous and I didn't need to destroy her. As I said, it was my usual game to play.  
So I found out she shared an apartment with her boyfriend Mike not too far away from where I lived with Rachel and Kurt, but soon our conversation was interrupted by Quinn arriving and Holly telling us to get ready. Tina unlocked the door and when she was had gone up the stairs, the first few people had already walked in.

Quinn was standing at the information desk and I was behind the same counter I had used yesterday, and for the next few hours she kept shooting me evil glances, which I shot back immediately.

I was so busy the whole time I only noticed how hungry I was when Tina told me we were gonna shut for lunch break in forty-five minutes.

Half an hour later, I locked the doors for our break. People started leaving and there were barely people left in the whole book store. A small group of tourists hadn't understood that we were about to shut and were still chatting in another language, so I walked up to them to tell them they had to leave. "Excuse me?" I said, hoping their English was good enough to understand me properly, but to make sure they would understand me I spoke extra clearly. "We would like to shut for lunch break." I hoped they got the message and left, but once again the intelligence of some people disappointed me. They just stared at me. "So you need to leave within the next 5 minutes. I'm sorry." One of them sighed and started speaking to the group. I still couldn't tell which language they were speaking, perhaps German, but what he said sounded like "Dee Shnuhlley willdess mahounce fomm Uhggamarren." Apparently he had told them they had to leave, because seconds later, the group walked towards the front door and left without a word.

* * *

I was standing in front of the section for _Guides and reviews _with Brittany. Brittany was Holly's niece. She had sneaked into the store right before I was about to lock the door, but she was allowed to stay because, well, she's related to the owner. Brittany was alsothegirl I had seen yesterday- the one who bought the weird book. She asked me to help her find a book, so I thought I'd skip my break and help her.

Brittany stood in front of the massive book shelf.  
She intertwined her fingers behind her back and crossed her legs while examining the books.  
"So," I broke the silence, "W-what kind of book do you need?"  
Brittany turned around to face me and, completely unhesitant, explained, "I wanna travel the world and need a guide for it."  
The statement surprised me. Although I didn't know anything about her, I didn't expect something like that from the blonde, but she had said it like it was the most ordinary thing ever and had never questioned it even once.  
"Oh, really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
"Yeah, not until I find my soulmate, but I want to be prepared."  
Her reply was so cute. I giggled. I wasn't sure why. I wasn't usually giggly around anyone, I wasn't a giggly person at all, but Brittany made me wanna giggle until my stomach hurt.  
"That's adorable," I blurted out. My eyes widened.  
I hadn't meant to say that. My face heated up again.  
But Brittany didn't think the comment was weird, in fact, she smiled warmly and said, "Thanks, Santana." She turned back towards the books and continued, "So, what do you think? Which book should I buy?"  
"Well, what do you want the book to teach you? Do you wanna learn stuff about other countries, or do you want to read about people who travelled the world and wrote down what they experienced, or what?"  
Brittany thought about my question for a second. Then she admitted, "I don't really know. I just wanna have a book that tells me what to do so I don't get lost anywhere." Brittany shrugged. She looked so stranded, it made me sigh.  
"Look Brittany, I am supposed to sell books here, but I would rather give you advice." I was, for once, completely aware of what I was doing and that I probably shouldn't do this, but I stepped one step closer to her and said quietly, "I think before planning your journey around the world, you should find your soulmate and then plan everything with him or her. That's better than any book you could buy."  
I gave her the most confident look I could bring up next to her, and she smiled at what I had said. I guess this was one of the best advices I had ever given. But once the words had escaped my mouth, I already regret saying them, just because it was such an extraordinary answer. I had no idea why I had just said it. Why didn't I simply hand her any book and tell her to buy it? I was so ridiculous. I took a step back and looked at my feet, waiting for Brittany to say something.  
Finally, Brittany took a deep breath and said, "You know what, Santana? I think you're right. Sometimes I plan things I shouldn't even be thinking about…like what I would name Lord Tubbington's babies." I raised an eyebrow. Beginning to smirk, I asked, "What?" "Oh, right. Lord Tubbington is my cat, and I had always wanted him to have baby kittens, but then I remembered he isn't a female so he can't get pregnant. I then considered giving him a sex change, but I figured that this wouldn't change anything."

This made me start laughing hysterically. If she kept saying things like this, and other people saw me react this way, I might lose my reputation as the badass lesbian bitch - so I soon tried my best not to laugh any longer, also because I thought it might hurt or offend her. I didn't want Brittany to think I was making fun of her.  
I figured I should try to keep the conversation going and asked, "So, Brittany…why are you in New York? I assume you don't work here, so, what do you do instead?"  
"Um, I don't work, I wanna go to college, but I just graduated from High School last year, so I'm kind of just…there. At least until I get accepted at a proper college," Brittany explained.  
"You don't work or go to college? How do you afford an apartment in New York if you're not working?" I only realised that this question might offend her when I had already said it. I really needed to pay attention to what I said around her.  
"Well, my Dad's a millionaire so we have enough money to afford an apartment here. I thought about working here, but at the moment I'm kind of busy, as I have this show on YouTube called _Fondue For Two.  
_ "Fondue for two? What's it about?" I asked curiously, trying not to mention her Dad, as I didn't want to look like one of these people who are friends with rich people only because they're rich.  
I really enjoyed this conversation and I didn't want to ruin it. Brittany was easy, and she didn't mind my awkwardness.  
"It's kind of a talk show; I eat fondue with people and talk to them about things. You should really be in the next episode."  
I have to admit I didn't know how serious she was, but she didn't seem like she wanted to make fun of me or anything, so I said, "I would love to be on your show."  
"That's great, Santana! Or should I call you Santa? Probably not, because you don't look a lot like Santa. Maybe San?" She thought out loud, then nodding as if she was satisfied with her own idea. People had always called me names like Santa in kindergarten and elementary school, and I had hated it, but Brittany wasn't insulting me. She had just told me I wasn't fat and hairy, which was a compliment.  
"So, San, my Dad told me we were expecting guests for Lunch today, so I guess I'll have to go...will you be working tomorrow?" Did that mean she wanted to see me again? My heart started beating faster.  
"Yes. I'll be here all day." I grinned from ear to ear. "  
Awesome! Maybe I'll come back tomorrow so we can plan when you're gonna be on _Fondue For Two._ So, I guess, I'll see you then. Bye, Santana," she waved pulled me in a very quick hug, which made the butterflies in my stomach ride on a rollercoaster, and jogged down the stairs.  
"Bye Brittany," I quickly said before it was too late for her to hear me.  
Completely overwhelmed by the girl, I sat down on a chair on the first floor, and waited for Quinn and Tina to come back.

They didn't arrive until the end of our break, so I had spent twenty minutes doing nothing but think about the fascinating human being Holly's niece was. But when they got back, they were followed by another huge group of tourists who insisted on buying books in their first language the day they were in New York.

A few hours later I learned that accidentally skipping lunch was a really bad idea. My stomach kept letting out noises that made the customers look at me like I had some deadly disease, and I felt sick after a while. Unfortunately, it was also very quiet in the book store at the moment, so I was pretty sure everyone on the first floor could hear my stomach growl. Yet I didn't eat anything until I was allowed to go home at 6:30pm. By that time, I was more than just starving. Thinking about Brittany didn't make the hunger go away like talking to her had done.

When I arrived at home, Kurt and Rachel were there. And, surprisingly, another guy was sitting on our sofa. He looked like a shaved donkey, and I was about to express my opinion on his look, but it looked like Kurt had seen my insult coming and he interrupted me before I could speak.  
"Hey Santana, how was work?"  
I remembered I had to be nice, so I didn't insult the guy _yet.  
_"It was good, but I kinda forgot to eat lunch so I'm hungry as fuck, and I thought you two, as my roommates, would like to have pizza today."  
I shot the donkey guy an evil glare, making sure to highlight the roommates part as I spoke, and hoped he got the message and was gonna be scared of me for the rest of his life.  
"How about we go with Brody?" Rachel suggested.  
"Is he Kurt's new boyfriend?" I asked.  
"No, he's my…friend," Rachel said quickly, frowning, as if she didn't understand how I could assume someone like Brody was gay. But the grin in Brody's face didn't fade away, in fact, it got wider, and he suggested, "How about I pay?"  
Ugh, what a brown-noser. Thank God I know how to deal with those.  
"Great, let's go, then!" I faked a smile so devilish that only close friends would notice how evil it was, and I was pretty sure Kurt and Rachel had already noticed that I didn't like the idea of spending time with Brody, and they were just too polite to bring it up or hoped I would start liking him if they pretended I didn't already hate him.

The three of them got up from the sofa and put their shoes on. We walked out of the building and up to the next pizzeria, which was only a few hundred meters away, we sat down, and the waiter handed us the menu. I made sure I ordered a large coke, although I wasn't even that thirsty. I just enjoyed the given opportunity to get on Brody's nerves, because my psychic Mexican third eye told me that he's a douche. Rachel told Brody everything about her life while we were eating, and it surprised me how Brody hadn't fallen asleep yet, because I would have if Kurt hadn't kicked my shin everytime my head sunk onto his shoulder. Still, at the end of the day it just proved that Brody was some kind of alien.  
I had been so hungry after coming back from work that I had eaten as much pizza as possible, and when we went back home I felt sick, and fortunately, Brody went home so I could go to sleep right away, thinking about how I was going to see Brittany tomorrow and being excited as hell for it.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this...as I said; the actual Brittana stuff is yet to come. Please be patient ;-; Remember, if you review, I'll update sooner. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I'm uploading Chapter 3 on time. Do I get an award or something? (Ha. Ha. Not that anyone would read this story anyways.)  
Whatever, this chapter is pretty long compared to the previous ones, and it's gonna have lots of Brittana interaction. I'm not sure how realistic their conversations and so on is, but I hope it's alright. Enjoy!**

I looked around curiously. I was in McKinley. I didn't know where in my old high school I was, but I knew I was here.

It was quiet, just like everything around me was dead. I felt my heart hammer in my chest. Suddenly, I felt someone behind me. Or something.

I couldn't turn around to face it; something held me back. I didn't hear it, or see it; I just knew it was there. I held my breath because I thought I had heard it breathe behind me, but when I stopped breathing it seemed like it got just as quiet. But whatever it was, it made me run like I had never run before. I ran until I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I had to look down to make sure they were still there. That's when I realised I was wearing a bathing suit.

I only got a quick glance at it, because I was focused on my running. I ran out of the building. It was raining and I was soaking wet within seconds. Something inside me told me I shouldn't stop running, so I just didn't. My naked feet were making noises on the ground when they hit the water, and I had to be careful I didn't slip. It was painful, but I didn't care. I just ran. Suddenly I felt the thing right behind me. It put his claws on my shoulders and shook me.

So I screamed;  
I screamed my head off like a maniac, but the shaking and the weight on my shoulders didn't stop.

I dared to open my eyes. A very sleepy Rachel with messy hair looked at me with wide eyes. That's when I realised that I was as wet as I had been in my dream. I was dripping with sweat and breathing like I had just run a marathon.

"Santana? Santana, can you hear me?" Rachel shook me again. "Eeeeeeeeeh," I let out.  
I moved my hand up to my head and placed it on my forehead. I was super warm. "Just had a bad dream," I mumbled.  
"You've been having nightmares for a while now. On Wednesday night and the night before and last Sunday. Is everything okay with you?" Rachel let go of my shoulders and sat next to me on my bed.  
I nodded and used the hand from my forehead to brush my hair out of my face, and as it was soaked in sweat as well as the rest of my body, it stuck to the rest of my hair right away.

"Do you wanna talk about your dream?" Rachel asked.  
I was a bit disturbed yet honoured by her offer, but even if I wanted to talk about it, Santana Lopez does not do that, so I shook my head no. Then I figured it would be appropriate to speak, so I whispered, "Thank you, though." I forced my lips to smile lightly, which seemed to satisfy Rachel.  
But apparently, she hadn't finished her supportive speech yet, because she started telling one of her stories.  
"You know, Santana, when I was younger and had nightmares, I used to crawl into my Dads' bed and sleep next to them. That always made me feel safe." "Wait, are you offering that I sleep in your bed every time I have a bad dream?"  
My heartbeat had calmed down eventually. "Well, I'm just saying, maybe it's gonna help you, because I read on the internet that nightmares on a regular basis can really affect your health, and I just want you to be okay."  
I couldn't help but find her offer adorable. Rachel was annoying and she knew me better than most other people, but she had always accepted me and tried her best to support me. And she didn't feel uncomfortable sharing a room or even a bed with me, although she knew I could try to flirt with her anytime, considering I had been outed in my freshman year (long story). Not that I would ever want something like that from Rachel, sometimes I even doubted I liked her as a friend, and thinking about being in a relationship with her was so gross I didn't even want to think about it. "Maybe next time," I smirked. Rachel looked a bit offended, but then said goodnight and left.

******  
I had a hard time falling back asleep. My sheets, clothes and hair were sticky from my sweating, and it was so hot under the blankets. Still, once I shoved them away I would start freezing immediately, so I was forced to stay under the warm blankets. Eventually I fell back asleep after a while, after the memory of my nightmare had faded away and most of the sweat on my body had dried.

When I woke up the next morning, I was the first one awake, so I stood up to make breakfast. It was only quarter past 6, and I figured it would be a few hours until either of my roommates woke up, so I didn't bother making pancakes and just had a bowl of cheerios. I remember when I was on the cheerios in High School. It wasn't nearly as great as the cereal tasted, though.  
After breakfast I wanted to take a shower, but the sound of the water would probably wake Kurt or Rachel up, so I decided to wait. I sat on the edge of my bed and grabbed my phone. Suddenly I felt like calling or texting Brittany, but I didn't have her phone number, so I pushed the thought aside. She probably wasn't even awake. Also, I would see her at work later.  
I sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on, but then remembered there was nothing worth watching on TV at 6am, so I turned it back off and leaned back on the sofa. I just sat in silence for a while hoping Kurt or Rachel would wake up, but nothing happened until half an hour later. At 7, Rachel's alarm clock started beeping through the apartment and I almost freaked out because of the sudden noise. I got up from the sofa and walked towards Rachel's room. I pushed the curtains aside once the beeping had stopped and glanced at Rachel, who sat in her bed looking sleepy as fuck. When she spotted me, she cringed and hissed, "Santana, you know the curtains mean privacy! That's why we bought them!" I shrugged. "Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to make sure you're awake. Do ya think I can take a shower while Kurt's still sleeping?" I raised an eyebrow. Rachel pushed the sheets aside and sat on the edge of her bed. "He asked me to wake him up once I was awake, so sure. Go ahead." My reaction had probably been very rude, considering how nice Rachel had been to me last night, but I couldn't change it now.

******  
I only realised how sticky my skin still was from last night when I was in the shower trying to get rid of the sweat.  
When I got out of the shower, Kurt was awake and sitting on the sofa watching TV. He really didn't have anything else to do. "Oh, good morning Santana!" he said when he spotted me, and on my way to my room, all I let out was a quiet, "Hi." I got dressed in a long sleeved-shirt as it was cloudy and not really warm outside and then went back to Kurt and Rachel. "Hey Kurt, where were you yesterday morning?" Kurt took a second to reply. "I met someone in a café," he said shortly. "This early?" I raised my eyebrows. "He had to go to college early, so we had to meet even earlier." Kurt obviously thought he didn't need to explain it further, like whom he met or why, so I didn't ask another question. Rachel looked like she had to try really hard to hold back a waterfall of things to say.  
I sat down next to Kurt and prepared for the next interview.  
"So, Rachel, what's going on between you and that Brody guy?" I began. Rachel sighed.  
"Santana, this is really none of your business," she said, "but if you're so eager to know, I'm gonna tell you. When I showered at NYADA after dance practise and stood in one of the bathrooms, getting ready to leave, he was in one of the showers and he sang. And I kind of asked whether he was gay, but he's not." I had to hold back a laugh. "That's not funny, Santana!" Rachel hissed.  
"And well, Brody's nice, he's very good-looking, and respects my boundaries. We're not officially dating yet, but that doesn't mean anything."  
After a quick glance at the clock, I found out I still had quite a lot of time left until I had to go to work, so I sighed and leaned back into the sofa. We sat in silence and watched TV for a few minutes, and I was about to complain about the boring shows, when a familiar movie started. Rachel squealed and Kurt clapped his hands enthusiastically.  
It was Mamma Mia, one of the few movies I was willing to watch with Rachel and Kurt. Once the first song started, the three of us were already singing along. In those moments with my best friends I didn't feel like I had to be ashamed of who I am or hide my feelings. Sure, I kept things to myself, but Kurt and Rachel surely knew the most about me. And that included my singing voice.

I arrived at work just on time.  
Tina had just opened the doors and I stepped in.  
Today it was apparently not going to be so busy as the weather wasn't very nice, so no one was going to stand behind the information desk and Tina asked me to sort some books into the right bookshelves while she and Quinn served customers.  
I agreed and she showed me about fifteen packing cases filled with millions of books which I should sort into the fitting genre.  
I sighed at the amount of work this was going to be but was quite glad I got to do something different, so I took the first of the huge boxes, opened it, and loaded my arm with several books. Tine left, saying she was on the second floor just in case I needed help, and I took the first book into my free hand. I knew this book and found the right bookshelf to put it into right away.  
This was easy. I sorted the books into the bookshelves and found out where different books were placed, and twenty minutes later I was back in the room with the packing cases (I admit I had been running past the _Biographies_ a few times so it took me a while to figure out where that last book belonged). I took a few more books this time, and the pile in my arm was so high I had to press my chin on top of it to keep it from tipping.  
I waddled back out of the room, which turned out harder than I had expected as I couldn't see my feet, and tried to read the letters on the book that I was resting my chin on. When I realised I wouldn't be able to figure the title out that way, I tried leaning back a bit, but this just made things worse. The first books already fell out of my arm as the pile tilted to the side, and I couldn't catch them because my arms were still packed. I was about to scream, _Fuck!, _but the expected noise of books landing on the floor didn't occur.  
Soon the remaining books in my arms were held up by a pair of hands that I now realised belonged to a familiar blonde. "Brittany!" I smiled brightly. Brittany was holding three books in her hands and pressed the pile in my arms against my chest so I could stand straight again. Before I could say anything, she took two more books out of my arms and built her own pile of books. "Need help?" She smirked. I smiled even wider. "Sure." Together, we worked much faster. I told Brittany about a million times she shouldn't be helping me as this was my job, but she insisted on it, so I couldn't do anything about it. Secretly, I was more than glad she had come. I had already got anxious and had been assuming she wasn't gonna turn up at all.

We chatted a bit while the packing cases slowly emptied, and when it was time for my break, we had only 7 big boxes left. Holly stopped by to compliment me on my hard and great work, but I told her I wouldn't be half as fast if Brittany hadn't helped me. Brittany said she didn't help me a lot, and I didn't understand how she managed to be so modest.

I was supposed to work all evening today, but Holly said I should go home because I had done so much work this morning. The glares I got from Quinn implied that she wasn't too happy about this.  
"So, Brittany, since you just did half of my work, do you wanna get lunch with me? There's a nice little cafe pretty much next to our apartment, and I'll pay for you. That's the least I can do after you've helped me so much today." "Do they serve hot chocolate? Because if so, I'm in," she beamed. Damn, she was adorable. "They definitely have hot chocolate," I replied and she answered by showing her perfectly white teeth once again. We took a taxi to the cafe and on our way, it started raining. At first it was a quiet drizzle, but by the time we got out of the taxi, it was pouring with rain. Just when Brittany and I were about to enter the cafe to escape the water, we saw lightning, and a clap of thunder followed. Brittany winced at the sudden light and noise. I frowned and said, "Everything okay, Brittany?" "I-I'm just a bit afraid of thunderstorms," she stuttered. She looked like a scared puppy with her hair starting to get soaked and sticking to her skin. "Do you wanna go to my place instead? I can cook for us." Brittany didn't look too happy. "I'll make you hot chocolate?" I tried, and this seemed to lighten her mood. She nodded and I spoke, "I promise it's just a few meters." I shyly stepped a bit closer to her so our arms nearly rubbed against each other, and every now and then they would touch, and we walked until we had reached the house the apartment was in. I pulled the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door just when a second row of lightning and thunder followed, causing Brittany to wince again.  
Although we had only walked a few meters, we were almost completely soaked. I hadn't been wearing a jacket and I was pretty sure my white-blue striped pullover was now see-through and my jeans were sticking to my legs. The cold water in my hair dripped onto my shoulders and then coldly ran down my spine. Brittany didn't look much better. She had only been wearing a T-Shirt and looked like she was freezing her ass off. I quickly led her up to our apartment and we entered the living room. "Kurt? Rachel?" I asked into the silence. No one answered, so I figured we were alone.

"Let's change into some dry clothes before cooking lunch. You can borrow some of mine." I smiled and went into my room. Brittany followed me and sat on my bed while I opened my drawers. I took a pair of track pants and a red tank top and turned around to Brittany. "Is this okay? I can give you something else to you if you want." She smirked up at me and took the clothes. "Those are fine. Thanks," she replied. When I turned around to pick clothes, she got up, placed the clothes on my bed and turned her back towards mine.  
I looked for a second pair of track pants, but only found a pair of shorts that hardly covered my butt. I didn't mind it, but I was afraid of what Brittany would think. Would she feel uncomfortable with me half naked around her? Would she think I had fat legs? Or what if she accidentally touched them and felt that I hadn't shaved them in two days? I got anxious, but then thought that it didn't matter, and pulled the shorts and a second tank top out of my drawers. When I turned around, Brittany had her back turned towards me. _And she had just taken off her shirt. _In nothing but her soaked jeans and a bra, she took the tank top, and pulled it over her head. I stepped right next to her and hoped she didn't mind me seeing her in underwear, because if she didn't mind it I didn't mind either. This didn't mean I felt comfortable undressing in front of her. But I knew I was being silly. We were both girls. I had showered with the cheerleaders in McKinley, so why was I making this such a big deal?

Brittany pulled her pants down and I figured she would maybe not really notice it if I took my shirt off now.  
I quickly pulled it over my head and replaced it with my tank top. When I took my pants off as well, she was just putting her track pants on. I mimicked her, but did everything twice as fast.  
She didn't even bother to look at me while I was getting dressed, and I was really glad. It made me feel more comfortable, and I already felt bad for getting so nervous.  
When both of us were wearing dry clothing, I took my hairbrush. Strands of my hair had intertwined in the rain, and after I had combed my hair, I put it up in a bun so it was out of the way. I tried my best to ignore the wet ends of my hair tickling my neck. I looked at Brittany, who didn't seem like she wanted to brush her hair, so I offered her my hair brush.  
"Can you braid it?" She asked. At first, I thought she was kidding. Only seconds later I realised she was completely serious, and I couldn't help but laugh. I had the biggest smile on my face. Jesus, Brittany was so adorable.  
And I was crushing on her.  
Fuck.  
"Sure," I said, "Sit down on my bed." She sat down cross-legged in the middle of it and I stood on my knees behind her. I carefully brushed her messy hair. "Just tell me if I hurt you," I said quietly.

******  
Wait. I was playing with her hair – that's something only girlfriends do – or best friends. But Brittany and I were neither of this. I got anxious again, and quickly tried to calm down. I just acted like it was nothing. "Here you go, Britt," I said. "Thank you, Santana." She looked at herself in the mirror above my drawers.

******

"Wanna cook lunch?" It was still raining. Brittany got up and walked towards the living room.  
"Yes, please! I'm starving."  
"What do you wanna eat?" I asked.  
"Pasta?"  
Brittany's smile got wider.  
"How did you know I love pasta? It's my favourite food! Well, besides Pizza, but I think Pizza is everyone's favourite food."  
"Doesn't everyone like pasta?"  
My cheeks were starting to hurt a bit from smiling so much.  
I started cooking and talked to Brittany a bit. "So, Britt, where do you wanna go when you travel the world?" I asked, remembered I had promised I would make hot chocolate for the blonde, and took a cup out of a cupboard.  
Brittany kept quiet for a few seconds. Then she said, "I would want to start as far away from home as possible, and in the end, I wanna go on a journey that leads me through all 50 states, so I can appreciate how amazing America is after being in other countries for so long. At first I wanted to do it the other way around, but then I thought that it would be way better this way."  
"And which countries would you like to see the most?"  
Brittany's plan to travel the world with her soul mate was so cute. I thought it was really interesting, and I didn't stop being fascinated by the girl and the words that came out of her mouth.  
"My parents have never really taken me anywhere, so most importantly I would like to see Europe. I wanna go to England, and to Italy and Germany and Spain, and to Norway and Finland. I also would like to see a lot of Asia, because their culture is so different from ours, and I would like to see Australia and New Zealand, because the landscape there is supposed to be so beautiful. I also wanna see the rainforest and the Iguazu falls in South America. I would love to see the North Pole as well, but I think maybe it's a bit too cold there. I wanna go to Egypt and see the pyramids, and maybe ride on a camel, and I want to go to Hawaii and have the bright blue sea in front of me."  
I could listen to Brittany go on with her list for years. It was the most beautiful thing ever. The words she chose, her tone, the passion in her voice… She sounded so serious talking about this dream of hers and it was beautiful to listen to. I let her tell me everything, and I listened carefully, and when she suddenly stopped, I asked, "What? You okay?" "I was just thinking, I probably just really annoyed you with all of those things. I bet you didn't want to get such a detailed answer. Sorry," She replied. Her head sunk until it was almost lying on her chest.  
"No, Britt, you're misunderstanding this!" I said, "I kept quiet because I didn't want you to stop talking, not because I didn't care about it."  
I gave her an assuring smile, "Please, go on. I think listening to you is really interesting."  
I handed her the hot chocolate, which she gratefully took and started drinking right away.  
"Ouw!" she suddenly exclaimed, "This is hot! I think I burnt my tongue."  
"Watch out, it's a bit hot," I warned her playfully, receiving an equally playful scowl from her. She kept drinking more carefully and we stood and sat in silence. When the pasta was ready to be served, I put some on two plates and handed one to Brittany.  
I sat down across from her and looked at her, waiting for her to continue with her plans, now that she had nearly emptied the cup of hot chocolate. "Are you sure you want to know about this?" She asked shyly.  
This wasn't like the Brittany I had got to know yesterday and today at all (it had only been two days? It seemed like so much more time to me. After Brittany had told me so much about herself, I felt way more comfortable about her than I had before).  
"Yes, tell me everything you want to." I took a deep breath. "People rarely tell me their secrets or anything about them. I'm glad there's someone who does."  
"Why?" She asked after swallowing some food, "Wow, this pasta is really good as well. You're a great cook, Santana."  
"Thanks, Brittany. But that's only when I cook things I'm used to cooking. You should see my attempt at more unusual food." I laughed quietly. "I guess people never tell me things because I don't tell them anything. My roommates, Kurt and Rachel, have known me for several years, they're my best friends, but they don't know very much about me. They know what I'm like and which things I like, and they understand me, but that's because they're not familiar with the more complicated part of me. I guess I have some serious trust problems," I answered her question and tried to cover the seriousness of what I had just told her up with a shy laugh.  
Brittany looked at me like she would look at an abandoned puppy. Her eyes were so full of sympathy. "You know Santana, we haven't known each other for long, but you can tell me whatever you want to, too. I'd be glad to hear some of your stories." She gave me the same smile I had given her before and we continued eating.  
"Do you wanna stay here for the rest of the day? It's still raining." I asked her when I put the plates in the sink. Actually, I just added the rain part as usual wall of defense, although I didn't feel like I needed it around Brittany. But for now, it was safer.  
"I can stay here for bit longer? Awesome!" Brittany actually looked happy about this. My heart beat faster.  
"I don't know when Kurt and Rachel are gonna get home, but until then, we can do whatever you want, so: what do you wanna do?" I asked her.  
I shot a quick glance at the clock and saw that it was 4:30, and I wondered where my best friends were. Yet I enjoyed not having them around, because it meant that I could behave however I wanted around Brittany without Rachel or Kurt judging me (they rarely judged me, ever, but I still preferred being alone with Brittany). I was also starting to get a bit cold in my shorts.  
"Do you have movies?" Brittany asked.  
"Of course we do, most of them are musicals as they're either Kurt's or Rachel's, but we have some other movies, too." I walked towards the TV and took the boxes with our DVDs in it out of the shelf that our TV was standing on. I opened the boxes and brought out a bunch of films. "I don't care what we watch, so go ahead and choose a movie," I smirked.  
Brittany immediately started reading the different movie titles. Only seconds later, Brittany took one of the DVDs and held it up. "Can we watch Pocahontas?" I giggled. Pocahontas. It was my favourite Disney movie, and I loved it, but I had expected Brittany to choose a James Bond movie or something. She was full of surprises.  
"Let's go," I laughed and while I turned the TV on, she plopped down onto the sofa and pulled her legs up, resting her chin on her legs. While the DVD was starting, I went into my room, picked one of the blankets from my bed and sat down next to Brittany. I unfolded the blanket and made sure it covered my legs. "Want some of the blanket too?"  
I held the end of it towards Brittany. She dropped her legs to the side and threw the blanket over her legs. Her feet pressed against the arm rest and she inched a bit closer to me. If she had been Rachel, I would have told her to get off me, but when Brittany leaned into me the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. I started the movie.  
I sat there awkwardly. I didn't know what I was allowed to do around Brittany. She was laying on the sofa, using my arm as a pillow like we had been best friend for years, and all I wanted was to do the same and use her as my pillow, but I didn't know whether she would be okay with me moving and leaning into her as well.

I soon realised I had to pee. Maybe I could hold in until the end of the movie. I tried to concentrate on watching Pocahontas and not my full bladder, but soon I realised I wouldn't be able to stay on the sofa much longer. After a while, I mumbled, "I need to pee." Brittany sat up and asked, "Huh?" "I need to pee," I repeated, a bit more loudly, and got up from the sofa. "I'll be back in a minute." Brittany nodded and I went to the bathroom.

We had been watching for a while now. I hadn't been paying too much attention as I was busy staring at the blonde by my side. I started to get a bit bored and Brittany was looking like she was about to fall asleep, so I thought I'd completely drop my inner walls for once. I grabbed a cushion I was leaning on and hit her with it. She looked slightly confused at first, but quickly realised what was happening and sat up, then took another cushion and defended herself. "Hey! What was that for?" She laughed, but as a reply I just hit her with my weapon again and laughed as well. We were behaving like movie characters, and it was weird, but it wasn't like I didn't like it.

******  
Too soon we were interrupted. Kurt entered the apartment and when I noticed him, I dropped the cushion. Brittany hit me with hers a few times, until she saw that I had stopped, and did the same.  
"Hi, Kurt," I spoke to Kurt, "This is Brittany. Brittany? This is Kurt, my roommate."  
"Hi, Kurt," Brittany babbled, slightly out of breath. Both of us were breathing more heavily than usually and when we looked at each other, both of us had to laugh.  
We hadn't been paying attention to the movie for a few minutes, and it was probably pretty obvious to Kurt.  
"What exactly are you guys doing?" Kurt asked as he placed his red umbrella with white dots, which didn't look gay at all, on the floor so it could dry. "Nothing," I answered and put the cushions back onto the sofa. "Britt and I were just watching a movie."  
Kurt leaned to the side to catch a glimpse of the TV. "You're watching Pocahontas?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Santana, you usually don't do that unless you're drunk."  
I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore his statement. "So, are you gonna let us watch our movie or do we have to do something different now that you're here? Where were you even?"  
"Santana, first of all, it's my business where I go, second, I was with Blaine, who's the guy I met at NYADA a few weeks ago. And we're going to meet some students in a bar, so I'll be gone in a few minutes."  
"What about Rachel?" I asked.  
"She and Brody are coming, too. Looks like you'll be alone all evening. Wait – is Brittany staying here over night?"  
I looked out of the window and saw that it hadn't stopped raining yet, so I replied, "If Brittany wants to, yes" Kurt turned his face towards Brittany, who looked at me shyly and then announced, "I would love to stay here. I'll just need to call my Dad to tell him."  
She grinned happily and I couldn't help but feel flattered.  
No one ever wanted to stay at my house over night, except if they wanted me to have sex with them.  
"Well, I guess I'll get ready and leave you for your little ladies night then…" Kurt looked like he thought I was going to rape Brittany for about two seconds, and then just headed straight to the bathroom.  
I heard him quietly sing _I Have Nothing _and to cover up the noise and get rid of the more or less awkward silence, I suggested, "How about we continue watching the movie?"  
Brittany walked around the sofa to sit down on it, while I just sat on the back rest, prepared to swing my legs over it and niftily land next to Brittany. Of course, my plan didn't work out.  
My legs pulled me down and I made the sofa bounce, which caused me to hop towards Brittany so my feet landed in her lap.  
My cheeks were burning red immediately, but I was so surprised in that moment I didn't even pull my feet out of her lap. I just looked at her with wide eyes until she took my ankles and said, "Watch those feet!" She laughed and made me realise how I had overreacted, which caused me to smile shyly, but I didn't manage to laugh with her. Someone normal would just have said sorry and pulled their feet back, or just kept them there, but I had to choose the most awkward thing to do. I still hadn't figured out why I was like this around Brittany. I was usually a very outgoing person, at least I made it seem like it, and I was always the more powerful one in a friendship or relationship. But around her I just did the most stupid and awkward things, while this was the opposite of what I wanted to do. Was I just being myself, or why was it like this? Brittany was still holding my ankles, right where my socks ended, and gently placed them back on the floor. I then decided to lean into her while watching TV this time, and at first I only rested my head on her shoulder lightly, but when she had found a comfortable position to sit in I slowly dropped the weight of my whole head onto her. She didn't seem to mind at all, and I was gonna be able to keep my walls down for a while.

I didn't pay much attention to the movie, although she was completely focused on watching it. I liked Brittany.  
Brittany was easy and quirky and nice and she didn't judge me, and she wasn't shy. I didn't want to ruin my new friendship yet – if I came out to her, just told her that I was a lesbian, but not necessarily that I was crushing on her, that could make her suspicious or disturb her or make her feel uncomfortable. I didn't want that to happen. I was gonna stay silent for a while. It made my stomach hurt, but I knew for now it was for the better.

We had just had Chinese food that we had ordered on the kitchen table. The blonde looked sleepy and was eating really slowly, so I offered, "Do you wanna go to bed? You seem tired. I'm a bit exhausted, too." "I don't have a toothbrush," Brittany declared. "I'm sure we have a spare one you can use." I got up and looked for another toothbrush in the bathroom. When I found one, I poked my head out of the bathroom door and told Brittany to come, who got up from the sofa and joined me in the bathroom, where we brushed our teeth. Brittany didn't have pajamas and I was already wearing something comfy, so I decided just to go to sleep in the clothes I was wearing. I wanted to offer Brittany to sleep in Rachel's or Kurt's bed, but she didn't even let me finish my sentence. She just interrupted, "Santana, are you mad? I don't mind sharing a bed with you. It's not that you're my teacher or grandpa or something." Brittany laid down in my bed and crawled under the sheets. I was lying next to her and turned the lamp off, and said, "Goodnight, Brittany."

"Goodnight, Santana," She replied and we laid in silence for a while, just listening to the rain that was still pouring. How was the weather in summer even this bad? I had just drifted off a bit when another thunder woke me. Brittany whined and I could feel her inch closer to me. "I'm scared," she whispered. "Nothing's gonna happen. You're safe in here, Britt," I replied quietly and turned around so I wasn't showing her my back anymore. I figured that would make her feel a bit better, although she couldn't see me.

Another roll of thunder an Brittany came closer to me again. "It's okay, calm down" I hoped that didn't sound harsh. I really didn't mean it in any unfriendly way. "Santana, I can't sleep when there's a thunderstorm." Now she sounded really frightened. "Why?" I whispered. She took a deep breath and said, "When I was 11, there was a thunderstorm and the lightning set the tree next to our house on fire and then our house was in flames…" I could hear her try to hold back a sob, "…and all of us left the house on time, but my Mom…passed away in the hospital afterwards." Brittany was crying now, and I hated myself for being so awkward, not knowing what to do, so I whispered, "Britt, I'm so sorry…" I couldn't just lay there and let her cry, so I was the one to come closer to her this time, and I pulled her in a hug so my chin rested on her head. Despite my usual antipathy when it came to physical contact, I felt like she needed this, and if I wanted to be her friend, this was necessary. Surprisingly, I really enjoyed having her close to me. I rarely hugged people or anything, yet this felt good. Brittany's hair smelled nice, I wasn't getting too warm as I was still in shorts, and none of my limbs were starting to feel numb.  
Brittany quietly cried into my shirt for a while, until she got quiet and her breathing changed, so I thought it was safe for me to sleep. I didn't let go of her, though, afraid she might wake up (and I secretly didn't want to let go yet, but Santana Lopez doesn't admit things like that).

**A/N: Yeah…is their friendship developing too fast? Probably is. Let's blame the fact that they're soulmates. Or let's blame Rachel. I'm sure she did something (see what I did there).  
Anyway…pretty please review so I know how I can improve - if you simply told me how you think Santana and Brittany who aren't friends yet would behave, that would be great.  
Grazie mille!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
A/N: Hola…here is chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews I got, I did notice before that it was hard to read, I just didn't know if it bothered anyone else. I'll try to fix that in the future and I'm glad someone pointed it out. :)**

When I woke up, I was lying on the edge of my bed. There was no blanket and my legs and arms were really cold as I was still only wearing shorts and a tank top.  
Brittany was taking up most of the space in my bed. Her arms were stretched out on the mattress and she was lying right in the middle of it so there were two feet one side that weren't used and on the other side, there was me trying not to fall off the bed.  
I sat up in bed and rubbed my arms and legs so they would stop freezing and then looked for my comforter which had made its way to the floor somehow, and lifted it up to cover Brittany with it. After I had made sure she was still sleeping, I took clean clothes out of my drawer and stepped into the bathroom.

I only remembered I had wanted to check if Rachel or Kurt were there when I had already turned the shower on, so I decided to postpone that for now.

I got dressed in the bathroom and put my hair up in the usual ponytail I had worn regularly ever since I had joined the Cheerios and then left the bathroom.

It turned out that Kurt wasn't there, once again, but Rachel was sleeping in her bed. Unfortunately, it wasn't only her – next to her was my dear friend _Donkey Face_, and he was _completely _naked. I faced the floor while trying to un-see everything I had just seen. Quickly I turned around and walked back to my room, shoved the curtains to the side and closed them behind me when I saw that, even 15 minutes later, the blonde was still sleeping in my bed.  
I kneeled down on my bed next to her and lightly shook her. "Brittany," I whispered, "Wake up!"  
She didn't react until I had taken comforter away and shaken her a bit harder. The blonde groaned and rolled over so she was lying on her back and then stretched with her eyes still closed.  
"Brittany? You awake?"  
She rolled back on her stomach and buried her face in the sheets.  
"Mhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she mumbled.  
"Sorry, Britt., but we have to get up. I need to go to work soon."  
Brittany rubbed her eyes and opened them.  
"Santana? What are you doing here?"  
"I live here? You stayed at my house overnight, Britt," I explained.  
The look on Brittany's face changed and her lips formed an _O.  
_"Right. I remember," she said and sat up, then stretched again and looked at me.  
"Do you wanna shower while I make breakfast?" I offered.  
"Sure, " She answered, "I don't have any clean clothes, let alone underwear, though."  
"You can borrow some of my clothes," I suggested and she nodded happily. "You just go shower and I'll put the clothes in front of the bathroom door and you can take them when you're done and get dressed in the bathroom?"  
"Or you can just bring the clothes into the bathroom while I'm in the shower?" Brittany raised an eyebrow, then grinned, and I quickly agreed.  
The blonde left the room and got into the bathroom, and only seconds later I heard the water in the shower. I quickly got up and made sure to take a pretty pair of panties, a shirt that smelled nicely and a pair of jeans that didn't have holes in it, and stood in front of the bathroom door, not sure what to do next.  
Should I just come in or knock and wait for her to answer? She probably wouldn't hear it, though. I still knocked. She didn't seem so notice it, as I expected, so I opened the door and walked in quickly.  
I shut the door behind me so Rachel or Brody wouldn't hear me in case they had woken up and quickly put the clothes on the window sill so Brittany would see them.  
I then left and went into the kitchen, which basically meant take 5 steps forward, and then remembered I hadn't asked Brittany what she wanted for breakfast.  
A quick glance at the clock told me I didn't have too much time left until I had to leave, so this meant I would probably have to go back into the bathroom and ask Brittany.  
I felt my cheeks burn at the simple thought of it and made my way towards the bathroom for the second time, knocked the door and stepped in.  
She didn't notice me, so I cleared my throat and asked, "Brittany?" A few seconds later she poked her head out of the shower behind the curtain, her long hair dripping with water.  
"Huh?"  
"Uuuum…" I got slightly distracted for no particular reason (at least I couldn't find one), but then remembered why I was here and spoke, "What do you want for breakfast? I forgot to ask you."  
I smiled innocently, standing there awkwardly while she thought about my question.  
"Do you have Lucky Charms?"  
She showed her perfectly white teeth and I did the same, saying, "Yup. Would you like some?"  
She beamed, I beamed. Seeing her happy made me happy, too, and I didn't know why.  
"Yes, please! Thanks, San!" She hid behind the curtain again and I left with a light chuckle.  
I took the box of Lucky Charms and noticed that it wasn't as heavy as expected.  
I opened it and saw that there were barely any left.  
Great.  
I decided quickly – I lived in New York. The next grocery store was just around the corner.  
I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes at how dumb the thing I was going to do was, and took a sheet of paper.

_Britt,  
We're out of Lucky Charms, so I'll just buy new ones, I'll be back in a few minutes. Please don't be scared if a human donkey or a girl with a moustache and man hands appears in our house, those are Rachel and Brody. Feel free to be mean to them.  
- Santana_

I placed the note on the kitchen table so she would see it and quickly left.

When I came back ten minutes later, I got a bit of a shock when I entered the apartment. A dressed, very pretty Brittany was sitting on the kitchen table, next to a not so pretty Rachel with messy hair, and_ still_ _fucking naked Donkey Face. _His fucking naked ass was touching my precious chair, if not some other parts as well, and I felt the sudden need to throw up when I first saw him.

My jaw dropped open and my eyes widened.  
"W-What the hell? Gross!"  
I placed the box of Lucky Charms on the kitchen table next to Brittany, got a bowl, spoon and bottle of mix that I put in front of her, took a bowl for myself as well and sat down next to her while I poured my cheerios. "Rachel, this," I pointed at Brody, "Is too much. You might live in this house, but I do, as well, and I don't accept naked boys surrounding me in here, especially not when I want to have breakfast, have people I can stand over, or when they sit on _my _chairs. Now please, Miss Berry, kick this guy out, or make him get dressed. Please."  
I knew Rachel well enough to know that she would only listen to me if I didn't insult her or Brody too much, so I made sure to sound somewhat polite, yet spoke with a lot of determination so Rachel would understand that I was serious and would get angry if she didn't obey. At the end of the day, they would always do what I want, just because they know I could go on without them.  
Now this might sound like a rude thing to say, and like I was just using Kurt and Rachel, but I wasn't. I loved them, probably more than anyone, and I would never really want to lose them. It's just that I've got pride, a lot of it, at least on the outside and somewhere hidden inside of me, and I wouldn't let anybody treat me like I wasn't worth as much as them – especially not after what happened in Freshman year.

Rachel shot Brody a look that said, "Listen to her," and he quickly got up and walked into Rachel's room. Funny how he hid his crotch when he was so open about the stuff between his legs just seconds before.  
Finally, I got time to acknowledge Brittany.  
"Did you see my note? I had to go buy new Lucky Charms."  
"Uh-uh. You really wouldn't have needed to do that. I could just have had something else," she explained.  
"It's honestly fine. I would have had to go buy them later anyways."  
It was unbelievable how a girl I had known for half a week could change my mood within seconds – I had walked into the room a minute ago and was in a great mood thanks to Brittany.  
I wasn't sure how I felt about her, but I would try to befriend her until I figured that out. I certainly liked her, and I wouldn't mind getting some new friends. And It didn't exactly look like Quinn and I were going to become besties soon.  
Brittany took the cereal to pour some of it into her nearly empty bowl and I got some cheerios, sat down next to her (careful not to take the seat Brody had been sitting on - he infected it with his butt bacteria, so he will sit on his butt bacteria. At least until I found a bottle of pure alcohol to pour over the seat so all of it would vanish.  
Brody came back, fully dressed, and sat on _the_ chair, and we ate in silence. Apparently Brittany had told Rachel who she was already, so I didn't need to introduce anyone.

Afterwards, Brittany and I went to work. She said she would just hang around there for a while and then go home, and I was glad I would have some company. She wanted to help me with the books again to thank me for letting her stay at my place overnight, but I insisted that it had been a lot of fun and I would never let her stay at mine again if she tried to make up for it now.  
This threat worked and she just walked next to me while I carried books from the stock room to the right bookshelf and made sure I didn't drop anything, while she sometimes would do impressions of people in the book store to make me laugh.  
Despite the tons of work I had a lot of fun and work passed in what seemed like only minutes, and sadly, Brittany had to leave soon so she couldn't even stay for lunch break. We quickly exchanged phone numbers, and she said she would call me this evening.  
I stayed in the book store during lunch, I didn't feel like getting something to eat and I was also pretty exhausted from carrying around all those books, so I sat down on a sofa in a dark corner and tried to relax.  
I felt kind of good.  
I was a bit of a mess, being confused about everything and all, and now I've got Brittany to add to my list of confusing things – but at the moment, she made me happy, and maybe I would be able to figure things out. It had always taken me a while to do that – but baby steps are okay. For now, all that mattered was that I was feeling alright. Right?

I was sitting on my bed and staring at my phone.  
She had said she would call.  
It was 8pm.  
I had spent almost two hours doing nothing but staring at my phone permanently, I had yelled at Kurt for being too noisy, although he wasn't being loud at all, I had _accidentally _locked Rachel in our laundry room/basement that happened to be right next to our apartment and not in the actual basement, and I had refused to take a shower because it meant I could miss Brittany calling.  
I was acting really strangely.  
I didn't even understand why I was going crazy.  
Why didn't I just call her? Because my brain told me she might not call because she didn't want to talk to me. I was silently laughing at myself for getting so attached to someone I hadn't even known for a week.  
_It's just a crush, _I told myself, but I still got nervous about it.  
I didn't want Freshman year to repeat itself now, just with a different girl. But Brittany wasn't like Elaine…at least she didn't seem like her. At all.  
An hour later, she still hadn't called. Another hour later, I almost called her, but then ended up not doing it. I was too anxious. At twelve, I went to sleep, convinced she wouldn't call.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Remember to keep reviewing, it really does help and encourage me. I hope this is somewhat realistic with them developing pretty fast at the beginning? I think it's quite hard writing stuff when they barely know each other yet. We never saw Santana talk to a Brittany she didn't know yet on glee, so it's kinda hard to imagine. I hope I'm doing it alright. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hello! Here is Chapter 5. I'm sorry for updating late (as you might have figured out I try to update on fridays) - I was just incredibly lazy and had lots of school stuff to do (exams are coming up). Enjoy!**

There was fire everywhere. The whole house was on fire. I was surrounded by walls of flames and I couldn't move. It was so unbelievably hot. Sweat was streaming down my body. I tried to see something through the flames – all I saw was a window slowly melting, or fridge on fire – and what was that? That was Brittany. She was sleeping in my bed. The fire wasn't touching her yet.  
"Brittany!" I screamed. I got smoke into my lungs and coughed.  
"Brittany! Wake up!" I screamed a bit louder this time, but she didn't react. I saw her chest go up and down. She was breathing. Why didn't she wake up? How had the fire even gotten here? What had happened?  
I didn't remember leaving my bed. I didn't even remember going to bed with Brittany by my side.  
Probably because I couldn't concentrate – I started feeling dizzier with every second. I was inhaling so much smoke.  
I sunk to my knees and tried to stay awake. That's when I heard a noise. It was familiar for sure…was that Amy Winehouse?  
_Why don't you come on over, Valerie?  
_I turned my head to the side as fast as I could, which turned out to be very slow, but all I saw were the flames until they burned my face.

I woke up.  
Sweaty and hot, but not surrounded by fire. Yet, I still heard the music. My phone was ringing – at 2am. _Brittany, _the screen said.  
What the hell?  
I quickly swiped my thumb across the screen and groaned, "Brittany?"  
My voice wasn't very loud. She could probably barely hear me.  
"Santana," she whispered, "I forgot to call you this evening. I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay, Britt-Britt."  
"How was your day?"  
"Boring. And that Puck guy? With the Mohawk? You know, the one who you said looked like he didn't fit into the whole scenery? He's creepy. I swear he didn't stop staring at my ass."  
"That's not a surprise…"  
Wait…was that sarcasm? Was she saying it wasn't surprising because of him, or because of my ass?  
"I mean, he really looked like a dick."  
Oh. She meant him. My heart sunk a bit.  
_Jesus, Lopez, she's straight. Get over it, _I told myself.  
"Yeah, he did…I wonder why he still works there."  
"I guess it's because Auntie Holly likes giving people a second chance…she often does that when she looks for new employees."  
"Does that mean I word there because I need a second chance?"  
I hoped she could somewhat hear the smirk that my mouth had formed.  
"Sometimes she just employs people that are simply awesome, too."  
Well, I could definitely hear her grin.  
Her compliment made me blush, and I was glad she was only on the phone. Also it was pretty much pitch black in the room, so even if she were right in front of me, she wouldn't be able to see me.  
"What about your day, Britt-Britt?" I asked and remembered to lower my voice, as I had been starting to talk a bit more loudly over the past minute or so.  
"I didn't really do anything. Our housemaid didn't feed my cat properly, so old Tubbs was starving when I came home, and he ignored me all evening because of it."  
"Are you and your cat okay now? Or is he still mad at you?" I asked jokingly, and she laughed quietly, and said, "I guess we're fine."  
A short silence followed, then I heard Brittany yawn and I had to hold back a yawn myself.  
"Um, Santana, it was really stupid of me to call you at 2am…I'm really sorry. Can I maybe call you again tomorrow?"  
"You're not stupid, Brittany. Don't say that. It was completely alright that you called me at this time, really, don't be sorry about it. Of course you can call me tomorrow – or just later, actually."  
I grinned and Brittany sounded a bit less sleepy and sad when she replied, "Great. I hope you don't have a hard time falling asleep now, really. Sweet dreams, Santana."  
"Goodnight, Britt. See you tomorrow." I hung up and placed my phone on the nightstand and then smiled into my pillow. I didn't have a hard time falling asleep tonight.

I didn't have work today. Kurt had invited Blaine over, who was the guy from NYADA he had been talking about. Fortunately, Brody wasn't here, because he and Rachel wanted to go somewhere. I felt left out all alone between Kurt and Blaine, who were having lots of fun and kept doing cheesy stuff like winking at each other, and it made me jealous, because I was here all alone and could only imagine doing stuff like that with Brittany.  
After a few hours between _Gay_ and _Ultra Gay_, I got extremely annoyed and got into my room, where I put headphones on and listened to music very, very loudly. I didn't care about Blaine, so I sang along, loudly. I read a book while doing so and laughed on the inside, because I was imagining how Kurt was freaking out right now.  
_Thank God women can multitask_, I thought. Any male creature would have freaked out about attempting to sing and read at the same time, while it was the easiest thing for me.  
It wasn't long until Kurt ripped the curtain open and scowled. I didn't bother to stop the music, yet I stopped singing and looked up at him. He said something I couldn't understand as Paula Abdul was still screaming into my ear.  
Kurt didn't move away as I had expected him to, so I took my headphones off and asked, "What?" "Have you considered that there are other people in this house when you started giving a concert that included many, many wrong lyrics?" I rolled my eyes. "Have you considered that there's a lonely lesbian with you in the room when you started flirting around very, very gaily?" Now it was Kurt's time to roll his eyes.

"Just shut up, Santana," he demanded with audible annoyance, turned on his heel and swept out of the room.  
I stopped singing.

******

"Britt, there's no way you didn't read the Hunger Games."  
"I swear I didn't. The book title made me hungry."  
"But the Hunger Games aren't actually about hunger, just about hungry people, but that's not the point of the whole story."  
"Then the author chose the wrong title, because The Hunger Games screams hunger to me."  
"Well, if you refuse to read the books we can watch the movie someday. It's epic."  
"Do you have the movie? We could have another sleepover next weekend to watch it if you want?"  
"Yeah, that would be great! We should maybe meet at your place, though. I don't want Kurt and Rachel to get on my nerves."  
"What's so bad about them, though? Rachel was really nice when I met her, and Kurt wasn't much worse, either."  
"Oh, you don't know them- they're nice, most of the time, but horribly annoying when you're around them 24/7. Kurt only talks about fashion and the Queen, and Rachel is super loud and sings all the time and she's self-centered and annoying. Really, they'll get on your nerves, too, once you've spent more than 2 hours with them."  
"You might need a few days without them, don't you think?"  
"More like a few years," I laughed.  
"Well, now you know you have a friend you can be around whenever they get too annoying."  
"Yep, thanks for that, Britt. I forgot to add, Rachel also let her donkey boyfriend's naked butt touch one of _my _chairs. Another reason to dislike her."  
"True, but the guy surely had some nice abs, didn't he?", Brittany asked jokingly.  
"Meh…I still don't like him."  
"It's totally okay if he's not your type. I'm just saying, it could have been my naked Grandpa…to be honest, I would rather have Rachel's naked boyfriend sitting there."  
My stomach ached when she said he wasn't my type. Truth is, no guy would ever be my type, and I had been thinking whether I should come out to Brittany as early as possible or whether I should just tell her when I was sure I wouldn't lose her again non-stop. I had come to the conclusion that I should tell her right away, she didn't seem like a judgemental or homophobic person. Although the opportunity was given right now, the knot of anxiety that had formed in my stomach made me insecure.  
"Um…" I began, and before I could overthink everything, I blurted out, "Actually, guys in general aren't really my type…"  
I regret saying it a second later when Brittany didn't say anything.  
"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."  
Finally, she replied.  
"It's fine. You don't need to tell me anything until you feel comfortable about it. I'm really glad you told me, though."  
I sighed in relief. This had lifted a huge weight off my chest.  
"Really? Wow, Britt. Thank you so much. You have no idea how scared I was…"  
Brittany cut me off.  
"Hold on- you don't need to be scared of me, Santana. I was serious when I told you that you could always tell me anything. Really, it makes me happy you trust me so much to tell me that you're a lesbian."  
I gulped when she took the word in her mouth. I wasn't used to anyone except for Rachel, Kurt or myself using it.  
"I'm just so relieved it wasn't as complicated as I thought it would be."  
"As I said, you can tell me everything. I won't judge you for anything you would do."  
"You're so kind. I really don't know what to say. I guess I'll need a few hours to process this."  
"Um…so, I'll ask my Dad about next weekend, okay?"  
"Sure. I hope it's okay for him, or else we'll just watch the Hunger Games with Kurt and Rachel or I'll pour sleeping pills into their drinks so they'll knock out early."  
"I suggest we'll go with the sleeping pills theory. If your roommates are as annoying as you say they are, we better don't watch a movie with them. My Dad's not at home right now, so…can I call you back when I've asked him?"  
"Yeah, of course. I'll be waiting."  
"Thanks. I'll see you soon, I guess."  
"Yeah. Bye, Brittany."  
"Bye-bye, San."  
I hung up.  
I was so happy. I wanted to dance around the house and sing and scream and hug the world for being so great right now.  
Brittany and I had been talking on the phone for nearly two hours, Kurt and Rachel had been at NYADA all day and I didn't have work, so I had stayed at home all day.  
I didn't have anyone to share my happiness with right now, so I just jumped around the apartment while singing some happy melodies for a while, and then decided to send Kurt and Rachel innocent text messages asking when they would be back home. Now that I was in a good mood I could make up for the months that I had spent being mean to them.

******  
I cooked the best meal I could cook on my own, which turned out to be Lasagne.  
It wasn't a surprise that Kurt and Rachel were slightly confused when they arrived at home and stood in front of a set table with food.  
"Santana, who died?" Kurt asked.  
"Your mom, Kurt." I rolled my eyes.  
"My mom died, like, a century ago. Thanks, Santana."  
"Don't take my jokes so seriously. I was on the phone with Brittany today, and-"  
"She said you can move in with her so you won't get on our nerves anymore?" Rachel suggested.  
"Ouch. No. I came out to her."  
"What?"  
"Yep. And she's totally okay with it."  
"Santana, I can see that you're into her. She's all you've been talking about these past few days."  
"Shut up, Hummel. It's just a crush, and also, she doesn't know that. Now eat this stupid dinner that I cooked to celebrate with you before I throw it out of the window because I can't even do something nice without being bitched at."

"Christ. Will you switch back to your good mood if I apologize?" Kurt asked.  
"Only if you say my lasagne tastes great."  
"Fine."

******  
_My Dad said you can stay here overnight. Should I just pick you up from work on Saturday and take you home with me? xx B_

The butterflies in my stomach were on their usual rollercoaster ride – they always did that when I talked to Brittany.

_That's fine. I'll see you then. Xx Santana_

******  
At the end of the day, I went to bed with the biggest smile on my face.  
This day had been so great, I couldn't believe it. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time.  
All thanks to Brittany. This girl…if she just wasn't straight. I had become to attached to her in such a short time, it was terrifying, but it was amazing.

**A/N: That's it - I hope it's somewhat acceptable. (I'm still trying to improve, really.)  
Also, you guys should know that I'm going to run out of chapters soon. I won't be able to update once a week anymore, as I can't usually write one chapter in one week, but I'll try to still regularly post a new chapter.  
This means there probably won't be an update next week, but most likely the week after. Thanks for your understanding! (and don't forget to leave a review!) ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oops. I'm honestly really sorry. It's not like I've been so busy I've never had time to write, but I was somehow out of inspiration and since my summer break starts in a few weeks, I've lost all motivation to be productive. I just want this school year to be over already. My apologies. Well, um, here we are. Again, I'm sorry I let the few of you reading wait for so long.**

The past week had been incredibly boring and busy. I wasn't used to working almost every day and it exhausted me, and although I enjoyed working at Pierce's Ink I looked forward to going home every day.  
I had talked to Brittany on the phone a few times, and it turned out that those had been the best parts of the week. I didn't get tired of her, no matter what she did, and we were quickly becoming closer.  
Although work was so busy, I didn't like it much better at home. The book store was quiet. People rarely spoke in there and if they did, they spoke only loudly enough for the other person to hear it.  
In our apartment, there were always people. Sometimes it was Rachel and Brody, who spent way too much time at our place and never seemed to be staying at Brody's overnight, and then there was Blaine who seemed like he was going to move in soon, because he was always there. The lack of privacy only made me more excited for my sleepover with Brittany, because it also meant I would get a night with only one person around me.

I was talking to Tina and Sam during my break. I had spent a lot of time with them while I was here, and both of them were really nice. I didn't get excited about seeing them every day like I did about seeing Brittany, but I still liked them. Tina seemed shy at first, but now she kind of came out of her shell and it's just very comfortable to be around her because she still didn't talk all the time. She was one of the people you could have comfortable silences with.  
Sam was about the opposite – he was very outgoing and made jokes and bad impressions and if I were straight, he would probably be the kind of guy I would feel attracted to. He often cheered me up when I was hungry or annoyed and I really appreciated it.  
I still didn't spend time with them after work. It was too busy at home already and I didn't want to make it worse, and I also didn't see a point in spending my afternoon with people I had been around all day (except when they were called Brittany).

"Oh, also I don't think I did this one yet," Sam exclaimed and looked at Tina and me with a face expression that was probably supposed to be _sexy, _"It's _Sexy Friday…" _He started shaking his head so his hair would move from one side of his forehead to the other, "_Seeexy Friday…Seeeeeeeeeexy Friiiiiiiiiiiday…Pling!" _He grinned showing his teeth and rested his chin on his fist. "What the hell?" "Seriously, Lopez, from what century are you? It should be against the law not to know _DailyGrace_ nowadays." Quinn Fabray had joined our conversation. I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms in front of my chest and turned towards her. "Seriously, Fabray, just fuck off. You're annoying, a freaking bitch and no one likes you, and you're not exactly looking like you're even trying to make friends here. No one expects you to talk to us, but if you don't want to then fucking stop getting on my nerves. I've told you multiple times before and you must be really dumb to still not understand that everyone hates you. Really, just go away."  
For a tiny second, I saw something other than arrogance and anger in the blonde's eyes. It was something I would probably call _hurt_, but the flicker was gone before I could analyse it properly. She turned around without a word and stormed off.

The silence in our group didn't last too long. "Do you think she's gonna be okay? That was pretty harsh," Sam said. "It was, but she deserved it. I'm pretty sure she's not going to be hurt. That wall of arrogance is hard to break down." I presumed. "Quinn isn't actually that bad," Tina interfered, "She's just lonely." "How do you know that?" I asked. "I used to be friends with her a while ago. When she started working here, I spent a lot of time with her. She was much nicer back then, but I have no idea what happened." Tina shrugged. "Weird…"

Our conversation was interrupted before we could discuss the subject any further. A pair of warm hands started covering my eyes from behind me, a thing that I had always hated. But those hands smelled good, so it wasn't as bad as usual. "Who's this?" I asked. "Guess," someone whispered into my ear. Damn. Whoever it was, they surely knew how to stay anonymously and at the same time make the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "I don't know! Sam, Tina, help me." The hands got removed from my face and I turned around. Of course I was now facing Brittany, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh. Hi," I said quietly and didn't even have time to say anything else because she pulled me in a very warm and nice hug that I returned happily. "It's good to see you," I told her when she let go of me. "I've missed you," she replied, and my face probably just turned red as a tomato, as this was probably one of the sweetest things I had ever been told. "I've missed you, too, Britt," I grinned as widely as she did and for a few seconds, we were in our own bubble, until I realised that I was standing extremely close to her and that Tina and Sam were standing next to us. I took a step back and tried finding the right words to get rid of this awkward moment, so I babbled, "Um- I'll go get my bag, can you wait here for a minute?" "Sure," Brittany answered and I quickly walked towards the counter where I kept my bag. When I came back only seconds later, the blonde had already started talking to Sam and Tina, and I just stood beside her while she was still speaking. "Are you ready to go?" She asked when she had finished, and I just nodded because I had been staring at her while she had been having small talk with my fellow employees and wasn't really prepared for her sudden address.  
We said goodbye and left. I followed Brittany for a few minutes, who looked like she was trying not to get lost.  
After a while, I dared to speak."Did you walk here?" Brittany shook her head. "Nu-uh. My Dad's chauffeur dropped me off in front of the store." "And where is he now?" "No idea. I don't have money, so I guess we'll have to walk now." "Britt, I have money." "But you just earned it…I don't want to make you pay for a cab just because I forgot my purse at home." "Those few dollars aren't much. Also, if you feel so bad, you can still invite me for Lunch or something." "So you really wouldn't mind paying?" "Nope. Not at all."

We got into the next cab and arrived at Brittany's a while later. She didn't live as close to the book store as we did, but from the outside, it looked like her house was at least twenty times the size of our apartment.  
After I had paid the taxi driver, Brittany led me towards the big building and opened the door. She didn't say anything to tell the people in the house, and I quickly noticed why: we were in a huge hall with large staircases on the left and right and a ceiling higher than the Mount Everest. "Woah," my lips formed an O.  
"I know, it's pretty impressive. Now you know why I don't like bringing people here."  
"Wait, why? If my house was that big, I would invite everyone over all the time."  
"I think it's kinda braggy. I don't feel comfortable knowing that I live in this castle when other people can hardly afford a one-room-apartment."  
"That would be me, then."  
"For example. Well, now that we're here, would you like me to show you the house? I don't think my Dad's at home, so except for the housemaid we're on our own."  
"You have a housemaid? Anything else? A butler? A pool in the basement? A whirlpool in the bathroom? A cinema? Unicorns?" I asked.  
"Um, we don't actually have unicorns…but my other aunt in Kentucky has got horses."  
"I was just joking around. Come on, let's make a house tour." I grinned with my teeth to show her that I had not actually been serious and she understood and led me up the staircase. "So, this is our foyer…" We looked down at it from the balcony that led us to a long hallway. "If you go down the corridor on the left side, you will get to the living room, dining room, kitchen and so on.  
If you go down the right corridor, you will get to the bedrooms and the library and rooms like that.  
I'll just show you the stuff on the left side first, so we will end up in my room." I nodded and followed her.  
We reached another huge room with a table in it that was so long that at least 15 people would fit on each side. "Our dining room, which is so big because my Dad sometimes has lots of people over." She crossed the room and stood in the next room, which was the kitchen, and then turned to the door that was right opposite the kitchen door and led to the living room. The last two doors on the wall between the kitchen and living room apparently belonged to the housemaid and butler (yes, they did have one), so we shouldn't go in there.  
In the right part of the house there were not only multiple bathrooms but also an office and bedroom that belonged to Brittany's dad, a library, and Brittany's room, which was incredible. It was huge, of course, but it didn't look as old-fashioned as the rest of the house. Her walls were white, but she had lots of photos on them, she had a big white bed with spiral markings and colourful bed sheets. A fat, brown cat was sleeping on top of it. Brittany had a big, white closet and a matching desk. She had a big TV a very comfy-looking sofa. It was lovely. "So, here is my room…" Brittany explained.  
"Your room is so lovely, Brittany." I stepped towards the cat and sat down on the bed next to it.  
"Is that your cat you talked about? Lord…Tubbington?"  
"Yes, you remembered!" She sat down on the other side of the cat and started stroking his fur. "Hey Tubbs, this is Santana. Say hello to her!"  
The cat raised his head, looked at me, blinked and then put it back on his paws and went to sleep again.  
"Cats don't really like me," I admitted.  
"He didn't stand up and go away, I think that's a good sign. Oh, also, since we slept in your bed when I was at your place I thought you probably wouldn't mind sharing a bed with me again, but if you do then I can ask Melanie to prepare one of the guest rooms for you."  
"Britt, there's no point in having sleepovers when you don't sleep in the same room – I would be glad to share a bed with you again."  
I smiled at her and her face lit up a bit.  
"Great! So, you can put your bag anywhere you want, and if you want to take anything out of it and put it somewhere in my room, feel free to."  
I dropped my bag off the bed and next to her bed and asked, "Is it okay there?"  
"Sure," Brittany replied and started caressing her cat behind his ears. "So, is there anything you would like to do, Santana?"  
"Um, can you suggest anything?"  
"We could swim in the pool, and we also have a sauna, so if you like doing those relaxing things, we could just do that for a while? Or we can go shopping or something?"  
"Swimming sounds good. I just don't have a bathing suit." Brittany stood up and opened a drawer from her closet. "I have plenty of bathing suits you can borrow."

"Come in here, San, I swear it's not that cold!"  
"It's cold as fuck in there. I just have my shins in and I can see my feet turning blue!"  
"Well, that's because water is blue. I'm in here, too, so the only one who can tell how cold it is in here would be me, and I'm saying that it's not cold once you get used to it."  
I didn't even remind her that water wasn't blue. I liked it when she said things that only a little kid would believe, I thought it was really cute.  
"But that's just because you feel as much coldness as someone drunk."  
"I could just pull you into the water if you refuse to jump in by yourself…"  
"Ugh…fine." I slowly sank further and further into the water, but once it reached my belly button, it got even colder. I wanted to sit on the edge of the pool again, but I didn't make it that far.  
"Aaaah!"  
Brittany had grabbed my arm and pulled me into the water, and I was now soaked from head to feet. I coughed a few times in order to get the water out of my lungs and held onto the edge I had just been sitting on.  
"Brittany! I hate you!" I splashed some water in her direction, but she didn't react by doing the same thing.  
"Do you really hate me now?" There was the cutest pout on her face.  
"No!" I laughed, " I wasn't serious."  
"Are you serious now?"  
"Yes. Brittany, you're one of my best friends already, despite the fact that we only met days ago. Well, it's not like I've ever had lots of friends, though."  
"Really? You're one of my best friends, too, San. But I don't have many friends, either. You're sure you're not mad at me? I'm honestly sorry I pulled you into the pool."  
"It's fine, calm down. But now that I'm in here…" I drew the lasts words out so she would calm down and then splashed another giant wave into her face.  
"Hey!" Now she defended herself and soon both of us had lots of water in our eyes and noses from being attacked by each other several times, and we had to stop play fighting after a few minutes as Brittany choked on some water and started coughing. I swam further towards her and put my hands on her elbows to hold her above the water while she was trying to breathe. When she had gotten all of the water out of her lungs, she looked at me and told me she was fine now. I let go of her elbows and she asked, "Are you as cold as me? We should get out of the water, it's getting a bit boring in here."  
"We just got in here ten minutes ago, but if you want to, fine." I smiled lightly in order not to seem rude.

******

"San…I forgot the towels," the blonde admitted. "Do you want me to bring you a towel or do you wanna go to my room all wet with me?" "I'll just go with you right now." "Okay – but walk carefully, it's easy to slip on our stone floor." "I'll try." I gave her the brightest grin I could produce, freezing as I was, and followed her back upstairs. It was a long way, thanks to the size of her house, and I actually did almost slip a few times. This was not only because of the floor, but also because I was constantly distracted by her walking in front of me – the water was running down her back, arms and legs and her hips swayed from one side to the other, not to forget _dat ass_. I hadn't noticed how great Brittany's body was before as I was usually busy fighting my social anxiety.  
We had almost reached Brittany's room when we heard steps from somewhere. It wasn't long until a tall man with blonde-greyish hair in a suit appeared, almost ran into Brittany, but suddenly came to a halt before bumping into her.  
"Brittany?" He said with a very deep voice and a raised eyebrow. "Um…Dad!" Brittany said quietly. I was a bit scared of the giant and tried to hide behind Brittany. "Why are you running through the house in a bathing suit and soaked in water?" "We were in the pool and I forgot to bring towels. I'm really sorry, Dad. This is Santana, who I told you about, by the way." I noticed two things: Brittany looked really intimidated and she had talked to her Dad about me.  
I looked up at her Dad and said, "Hello, Mister Pierce," really quietly. "Hello, Santana. Brittany, I've told you many times to remember taking towels with you. When will you learn? It's not that hard to remember to take a towel with you when you go into the pool." "I know. I'm sorry, I really am. I'll clean the water up when I get into my room." "That's the least you can do. If I catch you doing this again, I will have to lock the door so you can't get to the pool anymore. Capiche?" Brittany's head sunk even lower. "Yes, Dad." "Good."He walked into the direction we had come from. I followed Brittany into her room and she quickly got us towels. I dried my body and sat on Brittany's (comfy) bed and she closed the door behind her. I was quite mad now.  
"Is your Dad nuts?" I hissed quietly. "Why?" "He can't put you down like that because you forget some stupid towel. It's really rude." "But he's right, I often forget to bring towels. I'm just very clumsy." "That doesn't give him the right to treat you like shit!" "Well, but that's just how he is. He's changed since…Mom died." Now she looked all sad again. I got up and gave her a hug. While we were in our bathing suits. And I didn't even care, because she needed a friend with a Dad who was as much of an asshole as hers. She hugged me back tightly and I won't deny that the butterflies in my stomach had come back to life. "Let's get dressed and clean those three drops of water we left in the hallways up," I winked and picked the towel I had used to dry my body with up from the floor.

******

"Do you know when Dinner is going to be ready?" I asked Brittany as my stomach growled for the third time in half an hour.  
"Are you sure you want to eat with my Dad this evening? He's probably in a really bad mood since our little towel-incident." "After that little thing he's so mad you can't even eat dinner with him? That's ridiculous." "That's just how he is, Santana, I already told you that. I'm sorry." "It's not your fault, really. We can go eat somewhere else if you don't want to eat with your Dad." "Do you want to go anywhere in particular?" "I don't really care where we go. I'm starving, I just want food." "I could take you to my favourite Italian restaurant? We'd get everything a lot quicker than everyone else as my Dad is the owner's friend." "Pizza!" I exclaimed. If I had the choice, I would eat pizza every day. "Then we'll just tell my Dad and leave. Do you have a jacket? It's probably cold outside by now." "I don't, but I think I'll be fine, thanks. Let's ask your Dad."

******

"Dad?" Brittany peeked through the door. "Can we come in for a minute?" Brittany opened the door and stepped in. I followed her shyly. Her Dad was sitting on an old mahogany desk and looking up from a newspaper. As Brittany had predicted, he didn't look quite as friendly as I would have expected.  
"Dad, Santana and I want to eat at Giacomo's this evening. Can we go, please?" She asked very politely.  
Her Dad took a second to reply. "You know what? I'll invite you for Dinner, Santana. The three of us are going to eat at Giacomo's today." "Okay…when are we going to leave?" "When I'm done with reading my newspaper. See, I'm so busy I can't even read a newspaper until 8pm, and you have enough free time to spread water all around the house." He looked back at his stupid newspaper and didn't acknowledge our existence any further, so Brittany and I quietly left the room. In the hallway, none of us dared to speak because her Dad might hear us, but her eyes told me that she wasn't very happy about her father's decision.  
We went back to her room and she threw herself onto her bed, burying her face in the sheets. She groaned. "Whyyy?"I sat down next to her and carefully put my hand on her shoulder, trying to be a good friend and comfort her. "I'm sure it's not going to be too bad." "You don't know my Dad." "Come on, Britt. It's going to be fine." "It's not. He's going to ask you lots of rude questions and comment on your answers. It's disrespectful." "We're going to survive it." "Hopefully…" Brittany sat up again, brushed her hair with her fingers and then groaned once again. "Fine, let's put our shoes on. I want us to be ready when my Dad decides it's time to leave."

******

It was a bit colder than I had expected, but I didn't dare to say anything. I was going to be in a car and then a restaurant, I wasn't going to freeze there. I also could just have taken one of Brittany's jackets when she offered it.

******

We entered the restaurant and as soon as he saw us, a man who looked like the typical Italian greeted us enthusiastically. He greeted us in a mix of Italian and English and did the horrible hugging-and-kissing-thing that those South Europeans all did and that I had always hated. I just met you, don't touch me. But I was still somewhat polite and smiled at him and acted like I enjoyed this. "It is very busy today," he said with a pretty thick accent, "But we still have some room on the terrace, if you want to eat there? It won't be as crowded as it is in here." "Yes, thank you. Will you bring us the menu while we take a seat, please?" It wasn't even surprising that Brittany's Dad was even slightly rude to people he considered his friends. Brittany's Dad led us upstairs, where it quickly became much quieter, but also really cold and windy. I got goosebumps as soon as we sat down, but I didn't say anything and I wasn't going to.

******

"So, Santana, did you grow up in New York?"  
"No, I grew up in Lima, Ohio. I just moved to New York a few months ago with my friends, who go to NYADA, you know, that really famous academy."  
"I've heard of it before. Do you go there, too?" "No, I'm not so sure if I want to become a performer, at least I don't want to be one right now, so I'm just working for now. I just got my first job at Brittany's aunt's book store."  
"Holly Holliday? Oh yeah, she owns that big book store. She is, um, was my wife's sister."  
"She's great."  
We ate in silence for a while. I didn't like talking to Brittany's dad, and I didn't really want him to know what Brittany and I talked about.  
He asked a few more questions every few minutes. For example, he asked me where I lived and then picked on Brittany for a while by asking her why she didn't have her own flat yet or didn't work and why she didn't audition at NYADA. It really just made me angry, and I was really glad when we left the restaurant and arrived back at her house, not because it would cause me to stop freezing but because I would get rid of this man.  
"If you need anything, I'm in my office." Her Dad strut off and Brittany and I went back to her room, once again, without saying anything.  
"I really don't know what to say," I declared as the door was closed behind us once again.  
"What kind of dick is your father? I'm sorry to say this, but it's true."  
"Santana, he lost his wife, of course he's sad."  
"Yeah, and you lost your mother. You're still not a tiny bit mean, you're the complete opposite."  
"Some people handle it this way, some people that way. I just learned to be happy about what I have and try to make the best out of every situation when I lost my mom, although I'm still sad. He's just handling it differently."  
"But he can't treat you like that! You deserve to be respected by him. Ugh."  
"Why are you so upset about it, though? Most people don't care about it."  
"Because I care about you, Brittany, and I don't want you to be treated like shit! I can't believe you don't dare to stand up to him. You're worth so much more than what he treats you like!"  
"But I can't do anything about it. He won't change. Also, I'm going to move out in a few years anyways, and I won't see him much anymore then."  
"That doesn't make your problems go away."  
"Nothing makes them go away."  
"I refuse to believe that."  
"I don't. Please, let's talk about something different."

******

We were snuggled up on Brittany's bed, watching Paranormal Activity 3, just because she wanted to, and it was obvious that I was more scared than her. I kept wincing every few minutes when something scary happened, and Brittany was just sitting there, rarely showing any emotion. I was leaning against her arm and lying on her bed while she was sitting there, resting her back against the wall behind her, so she couldn't even bury her face in anything if it got so scary that she didn't want to see it. I was hugging a pillow to my chest which I used a lot.

******

I was completely shocked after watching the movie. I wasn't usually very scared, but horror movies scared the living shit out of me. I had problems falling asleep later and just moved around while Brittany was already asleep.

******

I nearly peed my pants when it was dead quiet in her room (well, as quiet as it gets in New York) and she suddenly whispered, "Santana? Are you awake?" "Brittany!" I almost hissed. "Don't you dare scaring me like that again!" "Sorry. Are you having trouble falling asleep?" "Just a bit. That movie was really scary." "The last time I had trouble sleeping you helped me, so, do you want me to return that favour this time?" I nodded my head yes until I realised that she probably couldn't see me as I was facing the wall and not her, and then whispered, "Yes." Soon I felt a pair of warm arms wind around my body, which pulled me closer to a warm Brittany, who then rested her head on the back of mine. My heart started hammering at the thought of her spooning me, of her touching and hugging me, and I was determined to stay awake for a little longer just to enjoy the sensational tingly feeling that I got from her touch. "Goodnight," she whispered super close to my ear, and I just made a quiet noise to let her know I had heard it. I wasn't really able to do anything other than that at the moment, anyways.

******

I had been awake for another half an hour or so wondering about why she was doing this. Was she into me, too? Or was she feeling that I liked her and wanted me to feel comfortable? Maybe she was just a very touchy friend who just hugged and cuddled a lot? I never came to a conclusion as I got very tired and could feel myself slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

**A/N: I'm probably not going to be able to upload next Friday (I know, today is Thursday. Happy fourth of July, to those of you who live in the US.) but I'll try my best. Thank you for reading. :***


End file.
